


In The Dark

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn go see a movie and Zayn can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea that Zayn and Liam would go see their own movie and get completely distracted by each other throughout the whole thing. Just seems like something they would do.

It was a terrible idea. Absolutely horrible, and Liam had no idea why he was going along with it. Actually, that was a lie. Liam knew exactly why he was going along with it, only he didn't want to admit that he'd never be able to say no to Zayn. Even when he did say no, it was only a matter of time before that no turned to a yes.

And that was exactly what had happened. It was a day off, their first in weeks, and it was raining. They had been holed up in their hotel room for most of the morning, and Zayn was muttering to himself as he stared out the window.

Liam was entertained by playing solitaire on his phone, although he'd lost the last four games in a row. Niall, Harry and Louis were long gone, off somewhere that Liam had already forgotten about. He hardly knew where they were in the world most of the time, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed the experience, and that was most important.

But after the fifth groan from Zayn as he moped about at the window, Liam put his phone away and rolled over on the bed.

"Are you going to mope about all day, then?"

"I'm bored," Zayn whined. "And it's raining. I hate the rain."

"I quite like it." Zayn glared at Liam, who smiled in return. "What? I do."

"Let's go out. Have a bit of fun, yeah?"

"But it's raining," Liam protested with a laugh. "You just said that you hate the rain."

"So we'll catch a movie, or something." Zayn crawled onto the bed, hovering over Liam and just barely pressed his forehead against Liam's. A low chuckle resounded in Liam's throat as he looped his fingers through the loops of Zayn's jeans.

"Or we could stay here," Liam offered.

"Tempting," Zayn said as he considered it. "But I'm sick of this hotel." He pulled on Liam's arms and coaxed him off the bed, heading for the door.

They managed to find a small theatre a few blocks from the hotel, but they didn't know what would actually be playing until they arrived. When they checked the marquee, they both erupted into laughter.

"Fate, innit?" Zayn said as he adjusted the hood of his sweatshirt. Liam looked at him and smiled.

"S'pose so. Let's get tickets, yeah?" Liam took Zayn's hand as they walked to the ticket booth and bought two. As soon as they stepped through the doors, they were hit with the smell of fresh popcorn and Zayn tugged on Liam's arm.

"Yes! We have to get some!" Liam rolled his eyes.

"Absolutely not. Last time we got popcorn, you ate three bits and left the rest for me."

"You didn't have to eat it all!"

"I wasn't going to waste the ten quid!" Zayn rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that much." He crossed his arms and huffed. "We'll get a small, alright?"

"Fine," Liam replied, a smile twitching at his lips. "And a drink."

"Of course," Zayn answered with a similar smile.

They settled into the back row of the theatre, Zayn holding the popcorn and Liam with the drink. Since they were seeing a matinee on a Wednesday, there weren't too many people in the theatre. They were grateful for that, especially given the film they were seeing.

"I cannot believe we're seeing this." Liam shook his head. "We cannot tell Harry. He'll never let us hear the end of it."

"He'd be pissed we didn't let him come along," Zayn replied with a chuckle, his mouth full of popcorn.

"You're a pig, you know that?" Liam said with a laugh. Zayn grinned, chomping his popcorn loudly. He leaned over the armrest between them and planted a sloppy kiss on Liam's cheek, and Liam groaned as he wiped the stray bits of popcorn away.

"You love me," Zayn said as he settled back into his seat.

By the time the lights go down, there are only four sets of people in the theatre with them, and the closest set is six rows ahead of them. Liam settled into his seat, putting his feet up on the chair in front of him as he thinks this might not go as poorly as he imagined.

Not five minutes into the film, Liam can feel the heat rising in his cheeks from watching them all on the screen and he can hardly breathe when he remembers how it felt when it happened. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Zayn suddenly slapped his hand against Liam's chest, thrusting the popcorn towards him.

"Get it away from me," Zayn groaned. Liam chuckled and took the bag, setting it down on the ground.

"I told you," he said in a soft voice as he took Zayn's hand in his.

"Shut up." Zayn sighed. "Never let me do that again."

"Right," Liam replied, smiling at the fact that Zayn was still holding his hand tightly.

Over the next half hour, Zayn kept leaning over to whisper comments in Liam's ear and Liam had to fight to keep from laughing and drawing attention to them.

"I miss your long hair," he mumbled, his lips close to Liam's ear as he pressed himself close to Liam despite the armrest between them.

"I don't," Liam answered, chuckling at something stupid that on-screen Niall had done.

"I do," Zayn continued. "It was fun to pull on." Zayn's grip on Liam's hand tightened and Liam shivered slightly.

"Down, boy." Liam gulped and turned his face towards Zayn. "Behave yourself, yeah?"

"No fun." Zayn pouted. "How can I behave myself when you're sitting there so…" Zayn trailed off with a frustrated sigh.

"So what?" Liam asked. Zayn pulled Liam towards him and pressed their lips together, releasing him a second later with a smile.

"So Liam-like. Can't help myself."

Liam shook his head, gently pushing Zayn's face away from his own as he sat back in his seat and fixed his eyes on the screen in front of them. Zayn wasn't about to give up so easy, though, and deep down Liam knew it.

He pretended not to notice when Zayn moved the drink from in-between them to his other side. He cleared his throat when Zayn lifted their hands to push the arm rest up, but he kept his eyes forward.

Zayn smiled cheekily at him in the dark, pulling his right hand from Liam's but quickly replacing it with his left. Liam's eyebrow twitched at the movement, and then his whole body tensed when Zayn's right hand landed on his thigh.

Mimicking Liam, Zayn faced forward and kept his eyes on the screen ahead. But his hand started drawing designs on the inside of Liam's thigh, and he noticed the slight hitch in Liam's breathing.

Zayn shifted his arm, digging his nails into Liam's thigh and dragging them upward towards Liam's hip. Liam clenched his fist around Zayn's other hand and let out a sharp breath, his other hand gripping his arm rest.

Liam concentrated on getting his breaths under control, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Zayn smirking and he knew it had only just begun. Zayn's hand ghosted over the fly of his jeans, and Liam shifted in his seat.

He could feel himself getting hard, and he was cursing Zayn over and over in his head for doing this to him in a fucking movie theatre, of all places. While watching their own fucking movie, for Christ's sake.

Liam opened his mouth to whisper something to Zayn, but immediately lost all train of thought when Zayn pressed his palm against him. Zayn continued to rub him through his jeans and Liam tried not to cry out. He was breathing heavily, but he was trying his damnedest to stay quiet.

"Something on your mind, Liam?" Zayn breathed into his ear as he tugged at the button of Liam's jeans, making Liam shake.

"N-Not exactly," Liam murmured. Zayn let out a breathy chuckle, slowly pulling Liam's zipper down. He grabbed Zayn's wrist, but let go when Zayn's teeth clamped down on his neck.

"Easy, babe." Liam shuddered again at the sound of Zayn's voice in his ear. "No need to get grabby."

"Zayn," Liam whimpered.

"Shh," Zayn whispered as he pressed kisses to Liam's neck. "Watch the movie."

Liam swallowed hard as he tried to concentrate on the film, but he was finding it increasingly hard to do as Zayn wrapped his hand around him. Liam tried to pull his hand away from Zayn's, but he wouldn't allow it. Instead, Zayn brought Liam's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly as his other hand stroked him steadily.

Zayn pressed his lips against Liam's neck again, kissing and biting the skin as Liam fought to keep from moaning. He turned his head and grabbed the side of Zayn's face, bringing their lips together forcefully. Zayn smirked, moving his hand faster on Liam's cock and eliciting soft moans.

"Zayn," Liam breathed out shakily. "Y-You shouldn't-"

"Shh, Liam." Zayn smiled wickedly. "You should see yourself, all hot and bothered."

"You made me this way," Liam groaned softly.

"I know." Zayn kissed him again. "I love it."

Liam bit his lip, jerking his hips up quickly into Zayn's hand. He looked at Zayn with pleading eyes, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer if Zayn kept up with his current rhythm.

"Zayn," he begged. "Please."

"Close, Liam?" Zayn asked under his breath, leaning closer. Liam nodded helplessly and Zayn smirked again. "How close?"

"So close," Liam whimpered. "Zayn."

"I want you to come, Liam." Zayn's breath was hot on Liam's neck and he shuddered, almost coming right then and there. "But not just yet."

"Wh-" Liam groaned and Zayn dipped his head, wrapping his lips around the head of Liam's cock. Liam's hand immediately flew up to his mouth to muffle any and all sounds that were threatening to spill from his lips.

Zayn hummed softly around Liam, and that was it. Liam threw his head back and it took everything in him not to cry out in the middle of the dark theatre. Zayn pulled off him and swallowed deeply, helping Liam tuck himself back into his jeans before settling back in his seat.

He sucked on the straw of their drink loudly while Liam stared at him, and Zayn smiled cheekily. Still holding Liam's hand, he kissed Liam's knuckles and leaned over again to kiss Liam's cheek.

"You can make it up to me later," he whispered.

Liam chuckled, pulling Zayn to him so he could kiss him properly. They were both a bit breathless when Liam pulled away, only enough to put a few inches of space between them.

"I'd rather make it up to you now."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
